


Break Down.

by Scottish_Jackalope



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Car breakdown, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottish_Jackalope/pseuds/Scottish_Jackalope
Summary: Thanks for reading <3You can find my tumblr at: take-me-to-scottish-christmas :)





	Break Down.

Rhett had been driving for almost two hours in the bronco. He had been quietly listening to music but he was bored from the lack of conversation from his sleeping husband. The scenery was beautiful though.

The drive was quiet and remote, he smiled at the thought of their destination that he had planned as a surprise for Link, he knew that they would be away from the stress of their normal days.

He suddenly began to panic as the car started to judder forward and make loud noises, this startled Link awake. He sat up and stared at Rhett as the taller man forced the car into a lay by.

He looked at Link and quickly got out of the car and lifted the hood of the car, which immediately let out a ton of smoke.

He sighed and left it open to get back in the car. Link was still half asleep so began to slightly panic "W-where are we? Oh gosh Rhett how are we going to get back? Why didn't you get the car checked?!".

Rhett sighed and put his forehead on the steering wheel as Link continued talking. It soon quickly got to Rhett and he snapped "Look it's fine, stop freaking out over nothing.". Link stared at Rhett and sighed as he sat back.

He crossed his arms and began to sulk. Rhett noticed and almost shouted "Can you not be like this right now?!" Link looked up over his glasses and went to get out of the car but Rhett was quicker to lock it.

Link pulled at the handle but quickly gave up and turned to Rhett. He sighed and led back down. Rhett spoke softly "Do you want to argue?".

Link sighed louder and nodded, it was usually the best way for them to work things out. Link sat up and faced Rhett before speaking "Why don't you listen to me? I told you to get this checked and you ignored me and now we are stuck in the middle of no where, with no phone service and no cars about.".

Rhett sighed and moved a hand to Links to gently hold it. He spoke back trying to keep his anger at bay "I know, baby but I just wanted to surprise you, and you didn't need to shout.".

Links eyes snapped up from his hand "Shout, really. Rhett, we are freaking stuck in the middle of nowhere. What are we going to do, we have no food, not a lot of water and its going to get cold! Maybe you should think.".

He pulled his hand back. Rhett growled back "Link its fine. Just ugh you are so irritating sometimes. I was trying to be nice.".   
Link scoffed before shouting "Yeah I'm suppose to be feeling sorry for you because you were only trying to be nice as fucking always, I'm in the wrong.".   
Rhett growled and moved closer to Link, cramping him into the corner "Why can't you just see I'm trying.". Link sighed and moved to hug Rhett. He grabbed his shoulders and softly sighed. He whispered "I'm sorry Rhett.".

Rhett  kissed his cheek gently. Link smiled and whispered "I suppose we could make the most of this.". Rhett pulled away and smiled before moving closer and kissing Link forcefully.

He softly growled "Get in the back.". Link giggled and got out the car once it was unlocked. He sat on the seat and waited for Rhett. He locked the door and stared at Link.

Luckily, the windows were black out in the back but it didn't really matter due to the remoteness. Link led against the door and kicked off his shoes. Rhett moved forward and led between the long legs.

Link whispered "I'm sorry for overreacting.". Rhett smiled and kissed the soft plump lips. Link whined and lifted his hips.

Rhett pulled away and slowly pushed up Links t-shirt. He had goosebumps all over his body and he relaxed his eyes. He moaned softly as Rhett began to kiss down his body. He lightly licked his nipples whilst he undid his pants.

He looked up to see Link softly moaning. He smiled and gently palmed his growing erection through his jeans. Link thrusted up trying to get friction.

Rhett slowly pulled down his pants and underwear. Link smiled as his dick was freed. Rhett bit his lip before slowly moving closer.

He teasingly licked Link making him moan louder. Rhett noticed Link wiggling so pulled away and sat against the seat. Links eyes shot open and he growled before leaping onto Rhett.

He quickly opened his shorts and forced them down. Link sat carefully on top of Rhett and whined as his dick rubbed against Rhetts. Rhett bit his lip and whispered "Someone's in the mood.".

Link growled and carefully moved off to climb partially into the front of the truck. He rummaged through the glove box and found some lube. He smiled and through it behind him.

Rhett caught it due to his amazing reflexes. Before Link could move back Rhett sat behind him and placed a hand firmly on his back.

Link froze as he felt a lubed finger tease his hole. Rhett smiled as Link scrambled to get out of his predicament. He wriggled around but it was pointless, Rhett was too strong.

He gently pushed in making Link moan and push back. Rhett bit his lip as he quickly added a second finger. Link whined and protested for a small moment before pushing back. He gasped "Sit back.". Rhett smiled and continued to move his hand.

He made sure to move extra slow knowing that it would make Link more worked up. Link whined loudly and wriggled more earning a hard slap on his ass, earning a loud gasp.   
Rhett smiled and whispered "You got to ask nicely, baby.".

Link grunted "Fine. Please Rhett, sit back.". Rhett smiled. He moved his hand slowly almost pulling out before slamming back into Link. He let out a loud moan before softly begging "P-Please, Rhett...".

Rhett thrusted his hand hard before slowly pulling his fingers out and gently coating himself in lube.

Link quickly moved so that Rhett didn't pin him down again but ended up tripping. Luckily Rhett caught him. He smiled and forced him onto his dick. Link gasped and tried to move up, but it was useless due to Rhett's vice-like grip on his hips.

Rhett smiled as Link wriggled around on top of him. Link calmed himself and began to slowly roll his hips. He moaned. Rhett groaned and relaxed his head back.

He watched happily as Link began to slowly bounce. He weakly whined "I'm sorry for being mad.". Rhett smiled and wrapped his arms around Links torso before gently whispering in his ear "It's okay baby.".

Link whined and grabbed himself. He stroked quickly as he bounced and led back so that he was flush against Rhett. He looked up and kissed his bearded chin.

Link whined as he got closer to the edge. They hadn't had an intimate night in almost a week, making it feel so good. Link grabbed himself tighter and wrapped an arm around the back of Rhett's neck.

Rhett gently kissed Links neck, leaving little bites up to his ear. Link whined and pushed into the touch. 

Rhett carefully moved away and ran a hand up Links torso.

Rhett continued watching but noticed Links actions start to stutter. He grabbed both of his wrists and held them up against the ceiling. Link grunted and whined "I was so close.". Rhett smiled evilly as he thrusted up.

Link pushed his hips down in an attempt to finally release. Link whined louder as they met in the middle with each thrust. He began to shake.

Link turned his head to the side and kissed Rhett as best as he could. Rhett quickly gave in and moved his hand to the neglected dick. He gasped and thrusted immediately up. He whined and bit Rhett's neck as he came.

He tensed up and whined as he was pushed forward and rammed into. He moaned loudly as he felt Rhett cum inside of him.

They gasped. Rhett fell against the seats and pulled Link back with him. They groaned as he lifted himself up. Rhett breathlessly spoke "Someone will drive by at some point, don't worry. Why don't you get some sleep?".

Link found a tissue and cleaned himself as quickly as he could before getting dressed. He wiped the seats as well knowing that he couldn't leave them. He stared at Rhett and shrugged before replying "I'm scared. Are the doors locked?".   
Rhett softly smiled before patting his lap and whispering "They are, baby. I'll keep you safe, okay?".

Link nodded before lying down. He smiled as he felt a hand comb softly through his hair. He quickly fell asleep as always.

Rhett stayed awake all night and was relieved when a cop drove past at five in the morning. The car pulled over and Rhett opened the window, smiling.

He softly spoke "We broke down, is there any way you can help us?". The cops nodded and went back to the car to ring a tow truck. Rhett and Link was taken back to their home. It was a short but good trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> You can find my tumblr at: take-me-to-scottish-christmas :)


End file.
